


Practical Applications

by rvst



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 03:05:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2906966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rvst/pseuds/rvst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia started to regret not living off-campus on the second day of snowstorms. If she lived off-campus, Allison would have been right there with her, instead of on the other side of the grounds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Practical Applications

**Author's Note:**

  * For [quelleheureestil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quelleheureestil/gifts).



Lydia started to regret not living off-campus on the second day of snowstorms. If she lived off-campus, Allison would have been right there with her, instead of on the other side of the grounds. In the current conditions, it was like she was an entire country away, instead of less than two miles. Students were advised to stay indoors and pool their resources. Emergency services were over-taxed as it was dealing with car accidents and fallen trees to worry about a few thousand people in the best health they would ever be in.

Excessive drinking was strongly discouraged. For the faculty, this meant condemning under-age drinking and the usual laundry list of consequences. For the students, the conversation leaned more towards preserving limited supplies.

Lydia was being forced into sobriety and she didn't like it. Especially since her building was essentially in lock down conditions.

The snow fell steadily for two days before the winter break, just light enough that no-one was forced to abandon their plans, leaving the campus nearly empty. The snow continued, getting heavier and heavier until it was piled several feet high outside of every exit to nearly every building. Crews were working to free the students, but as there was almost no-one left, Lydia's building was given a low priority.

Which was fine, except for the dwindling alcohol supplies. Lydia had a mountain of work to get through over the break. More than once she found herself thankful that Allison was trapped all the way on the other side of campus, she wasn't there to distract Lydia from her work. Guilt shot through her at the thought, and she resolved to call her girlfriend as soon as she was done with the first class worth of work.

Six hours later, she finished. Leaning back in her desk chair, Lydia groaned at the mild pain running through her spine and shoulders. She needed to work on her posture, spending so much time around Allison was beginning to give her a slouch.

She moved to her kitchenette and made herself a giant cup of black coffee, stretching out her upper body while waiting for the water to boil. Instant coffee wasn't too bad, and it was all she had left after a week of being slowly snowed in. They had to send a rescue party after one of the students who ventured out after the snow began falling in earnest, and Lydia didn't feel that properly prepared coffee was worth that risk just yet. Soon maybe, but not yet.

Her phone trilled, the alarm she set to stop herself spending an entire day working going off perfectly on time. Lydia ignored it. The pile of papers sitting on the to-do side of her desk too large, too inviting.

A real break, one with food and a long walk around the building, one with Allison as close as Lydia could get her, wasn't happening any time soon. Probably wouldn't come about until tomorrow. Maybe.

Lydia drank most of her coffee while it was still boiling hot, swirling the remaining liquid idly as she assessed the papers. Mentally sorting them in order of importance, Lydia shuffled to workload until it looked remotely manageable. She sighed with a longing stare out of her window. If she looked hard enough Allison's dormitory building was nearly visible as a dark monolith in the distance.

No, work first, Allison later.

So it continued, paper after paper, readings and lesson plans for the class she was assigned as a TA, they all flew past her eyes with only a passing retention. The monotony setting in, tedium taking root. The remnants of her coffee went cold despite the heat still working in her building. Her eyelids became weights, she fought to keep them up. Lydia drifted, her focus gone.

'Like Cleopatra, Joan of Arc, or Aphrodite' her phone sang into the heady silence. Lydia startled, training her bleary eyes on the bright screen. She smiled at the grinning faces of herself and Allison shining up at her. Without fully taking her attention off the work at hand, she answered and put her girlfriend on speaker.

“I told you I was working today,” she started, not bothering with any kind of pleasantry. Allison didn't respond right away, though Lydia could tell she was there by the huffing and puffing coming from the speakers.

“And good afternoon to you too, dear,” Allison eventually responded, making an effort to keep the shortness of her breath away from Lydia's ears. Failing, but Lydia appreciated the effort anyway. “You said you'd be busy until the afternoon, and it nearly five. I waited as long as I could.”

Lydia picked her phone up, checking the time in the corner. Allison was right, Lydia conceded even as her girlfriend continued with whatever physical exertion she was obsessed with this month.

“What are you doing?” Lydia asked, curiosity getting the better of her annoyance at being interrupted. She kept on working, busy work that her professor set to keep them all from growing too comfortable. “No more calling me while working out, I'm not talking to you if you can't give me your undivided attention.”

Allison burst out laughing, making the breathing problem she was having even worse. “I knew how demanding you are when I signed up. Technically, I'm not working out,” Allison paused to swear so softly that Lydia almost didn't catch it. “And you want my attention divided at the moment, trust me.”

Lydia froze, her pen hovering over a stupidly simple problem. “Why?”

“Well, you come off much less hypocritical. I know you haven't stopped working to talk to me,” accused Allison gently, her tone light with no actual malice. Lydia stubbornly continued with her work, to spite her apparently psychic girlfriend.

“There is no way you could possibly know that,” she hit back. “Now tell me why exactly you're out of breath, and don't throw some sappy 'merely talking to you takes my breath away' crap at me. I don't buy it unless I'm trying.”

“Then I'd better be almost passed out, I know,” Allison responded automatically, her breathing finally evening out. Lydia smirked at her well-trained partner, Allison was the first person she could be with that knew exactly what they were getting into before they started dating.

Lydia strained her ears beyond the sound of Allison's voice, and couldn't hear anything. The tree outside of her building that stretched from the ground to her second floor room battered against her window, the sound soothing during the light of day. If the windy conditions continued into the night then Lydia would be thankful for her unlimited calls phone plan. Allison would be getting a long-ass call to keep her girlfriend calm. Nothing outside waiting to attack.

“Lydia, I love you,” Allison proclaimed suddenly. Lydia looked up from her work for the first time in the entire conversation. She went to question Allison's sudden show of affection, but Allison spoke again before she had the chance. “I love you, but if you don't let me the hell in, I am breaking up with you immediately!”

Lydia's attention was on her closed and locked door. Logically, she knew that all of the doors in and out of the building were fully snowed in, therefore Allison couldn't have got from her dorm to Lydia's. Logically, she knew this. She stood from her desk chair and moved quickly across the room, flinging to door open to find nothing and certainly no girlfriend. Allison's amused chuckle rang out through the room, though it still came from her phone, rather than the woman in person.

Confused, Lydia turned to yell at Allison for unduly distracting her from her studies. The words caught in her throat, the appearance of her girlfriend at her window taking her breath away.

“Seriously, it's freezing out here,” Allison begged, keeping both of her hands securely on the tree branch outside Lydia's window she'd perched herself on. Lydia's brain needed a moment to reboot.

Lydia blinked rapidly, trying to be sure that Allison was actually there and this wasn't just some dream she was having. The one where she's a princess trapped in a tower came up at least once per year, and usually starred Allison. She took in Allison's shivering body, her more pale than usual face, and her nearly blue lips and kick-started herself into action.

She forced the window open, thanking whichever all-powerful being looked after banshee's that it wasn't frozen shut, and reached out to help her lightly chilled girlfriend into her room. Allison's gloves were beyond just cold to Lydia's bare hands, and she wondered exactly how long it took to scale the tree growing next to her building.

“Thank you,” Allison whispered, one of her feet reaching the safety of Lydia's dorm room, snow falling onto the floor. Lydia couldn't find the will to care especially much at that moment. Allison wrapped her freezing arms around her girlfriend and kissed her with nearly frozen lips.

Her hands cradled Lydia's head and she tumbled through the window fully. They stumbled backwards, excited squeaks and squeals escaping from between them as they moved together with practised ease. Lydia forgot how to count, lost in Allison's icy lips as her girlfriend relinquished her hold of Lydia's hair to quickly strip off her outer coat.

Lydia didn't have the presence of mind to question the how or the why, every iota of her concentration focused on drawing Allison closer, ever closer. Pressing herself more fully into Allison's longer body, Lydia was struck dumb by exactly how freezing it must have been outside. Allison had clearly gone out in it, and her lips were so damn cold. Worry sprung forward.

Lydia jumped away at the concrete proof that Allison was far too cold to be healthy. Allison whined as Lydia's lips were cruelly taken away from her. “Why?”

Lydia nearly slapped her. “Because you're freezing!” Lydia yelled, brushing past Allison to shut the window. “Clothes off, in bed, now!”

It was Allison's turn to stare in amazement, raising a challenging eyebrow to her girlfriend. “Really?”

Lydia didn't want to turn around, knowing the exact smug expression that was no doubt gracing Allison's face. “Do as you're told, Argent, and I will consider more kisses,” Lydia bargained, her calm voice betraying nothing of the pounding excitement she felt inside. Allison had apparently braved the hellish conditions outside and side-stepped the completely blocked doors by either climbing a damn tree or scaling the building.

“'Climb a freaking building in a snowstorm' he said, 'it'll be fun' he said,” Allison grumbled. Lydia spun around, not getting distracted by Allison removing the many layers covering her torso.

“He who?” She really didn't want to know, but if her girlfriend had frostbite or hypothermia as a result of one of the idiot boys' suggestion, then there would be hell to pay. Lydia needed to know exactly who she would be murdering if Allison got sick. Allison ignored the question, or didn't hear it, in favour of sitting on Lydia's bet to begin the slow process of removing her snow-clogged boots. “Allison!”

Her girlfriend nearly fell off the bed, and Lydia had to stifle a giggle. “Oh! Um, he Danny?”

Not what Lydia was expecting. Though he was the only one with good enough grades to get into the same university as them, and he lived in Allison's building.

Allison won the fight against her boots, throwing them onto the tiled area of the kitchenette and beginning to make quick work of her pants.

“Why is it so warm in here?” Allison asked, staring around the room in amazement. Lydia rolled her eyes and began packing away her work.

“I'm sure the North Pole is warm compared to outside at the moment, you idiot,” Lydia explained with some bite to her words. Allison had the good sense to be embarrassed, Lydia spotted a blush rising to her frozen cheeks. “Though I suppose I could use a break, and you did risk freezing to death and falling to a very sudden stop to see me.”

Lydia pointedly didn't give Allison her full attention and missed the smirk spread across her lips. She removed her last coat, leaving herself in athletic boy shorts and her long-sleeved under shirt. While Lydia dealt with her desk, Allison stood and carefully, silently crept up behind her girlfriend.

Lydia yelped as cold arms wrapped around her middle. Warming lips pressed against her neck, teeth biting gently. She relaxed into Allison's arms, allowing herself a break.

“Christmas is the time for giving,” Allison stated in between long, biting kisses to Lydia's neck. Lydia tilted her head to give her girlfriend better access. “I'm cold.”

“And what do you propose I do about that?” Lydia moaned out, trying to concentrate while Allison's hands found their way underneath her shirt. They were still freezing and the sensation drove her to distraction. She could hear Allison's self-satisfied little grin, and gave in to the torture.

“Share.” The hands pulled back to tug at the hem of her shirt insistently. Lydia lifted her arms to allow the removal of her sleeping shirt, though she turned to face Allison once it was discarded carelessly. “Please?”

“Sharing body heat is hardly nec-” Allison cut her off with a kiss, drawing Lydia closer and dragging them both back onto the unmade bed. Lydia blindly grasped for her heaviest blanket and whined when she couldn't move it one-handed. Allison gripped it next to her hand and flipped them, the blanket settling over them easily. “Show off.”

Allison pulled back, amused again. “That's showing off? Not the awesome climbing skills that clearly have practical applications?”

Lydia groaned, “Allison.”

“No, I climb a freaking building in a snowstorm, and you're impressed by-” Lydia slipped a hand downward to stop the talking thing Allison was doing. It shut her up effectively.

“Can't wait to see what grand gesture of romantic yet suicidal tendencies you'll be performing next Christmas.”


End file.
